Anywhere Key
---- Welcome to Matheson |Use = Allows travel to anywhere with a door |Door = Any |Creator= Benjamin Locke |Current = Dodge |Previous = Benjamin Locke ---- Bode Locke }}The Anywhere is one of the Keys created by Benjamin Locke. History Graphic Novel Bode found the Anywhere Key in Kinsey's bracelet while in ghost form and concentrating on locating it. Kim Topher, Rendell's highschool girlfriend bore the bracelet housing the Anywhere Key key during their high school days. Rendell later gave the key to Kinsey telling her "Believing in yourself is the key to being a complete person. If you've got the key it can unlock any door and take you wherever you want to go." The Anywhere Key was often stored in a golden bracelet. The bracelet is known to have been in the possession of Rendell Locke, Kim Topher, and Kinsey Locke. After the bracelet came into the possession of Dodge, the key was removed, and the bracelet was thrown down the well. Netflix Series in Kinsey's bracelet.]] The Anywhere Key is the first key found by Bode Locke after he learns of the keys existence from the "Echo" in the Wellhouse. He finds the key in Kinsey's bracelet and — drawing on what the Echo told him about the keys — uses the key to open a door to the ice cream shop in Kinsey's room. He initially doesn't believe and tries to show Kinsey the power of the key by transporting her to the Effiel Tower. He is disappointed, however, when he uses the key but it is unable to open a door to the tower. .]] He consults with the "Echo", who tells him that the key only works if the user has seen a door in the location they wish to travel. With this, Bode understands that the key is not all powerful. Later, in return for advising him on how to save his mother from the Mirror Key, he gives the Echo the Anywhere Key and she uses it to leave the Wellhouse. Power Description When this key is inserted into any door with a keyhole, the door becomes a portal to any other door in the world that the user can clearly visualize. The user of the key must have seen a door in the location they wish to travel.Welcome to Matheson Bode was unable to use the key to travel to the Eiffel Tower as he has never seen a door there. Guide to the known keys entry "Used the key to anyplaice again, to return to Boston & gather intelaigente for Crais. 'Tis an act of terryble wychcraift, but better I do it than my sister, who is obsessed with REVENGING herself upon the RED-COATS for thair violence against our father & brother & belov'd maither: Aye, my dreadd of being called to acconnt someday by SATAN HIMSELF is a trifling concern when maiched with my desyre to rid the worlde of the devylls who taik the King's Coyne to do raip & murdur..." References Category:Keys